Survivors
by rlmn
Summary: He understood Carol's reasons for doing what she did. She saw the threat to Beth, Carl, Judith, Mika, Lizzie, and had to stop it. What happens when Daryl finds out Rick left Carol on her own?
1. Chapter 1

Survivors

Daryl couldn't comprehend Rick's explanation of leaving Carol behind. He kept saying Carol killed Karen and Dave to try and stop the illness from spreading. He talked in circles of how he took her on a run and left her out there alone so Tyreese wouldn't kill her. The big, crazed fuck who hadn't been with them from the start. The fuck who almost got them all killed on the run for medicine to save the sick. The fuck who wasn't family.

He understood Carol's reasons for doing what she did. She saw the threat to Beth, Carl, Judith, Mika, Lizzie, and had to stop it. He could see her, watching silently as the two hacked up blood, and finally deciding their slim chance of survival wasn't worth risking the lives of even one member their close-knit family.

Rick rationalized that he'd done it for Tyreese and those useless Woodbury assholes. The very same ones that howled for blood while him and his brother fought to the death in their little arena. The same worthless, bleating sheep who'd followed a mad man just so they had food and shelter. Dead weight. None of them would've lived through what the rest of them had.

Through the roaring in his head, Rick went on and on about how he'd left her alone for the benefit of them all. Alone, so the prison wouldn't be split in two. Alone, when all the woman had ever done was try to be strong and protect those she loved. Alone, with no backup. Alone, when the word meant you died quickly in this hellish world.

Alone.

Carol, who'd been caregiver, mother, friend...Whatever each of the core group needed. Carol, who would put her life on the line for anyone of her family and had, time and time again. Shunned by someone she loved to try and make her way in this world. By their once fearless leader, who had turned into a shell of the man they had all once respected.

Pure, unadulterated rage over Rick's cowardice built with each word that passed through his lips. It flickered to life with such a ferocity Daryl was unable to placate Rick's crazed idiosyncrasies any longer. For months Daryl had justified Rick's inability to help with security, food runs, and anything that would require use of a weapon or protection of the group as the good sheriff needing time to recover.

"Fuck ya, Rick!" he screamed, punching him in the face with every ounce of anger in his body. As their one time leader hit the floor, Daryl stood over him and snarled, "Carol's the best of us! Did what she had ta do ta protect this family. You'd do well to remember what she did for your lot, instead of worryin' 'bout someone else who was almost dead already."

The redneck didn't worry about what anyone else had to say. Instead, he stormed to his cell and grabbed what little belongings he had and made his way outside. As the bike growled to life beneath him, Daryl knew he would find her. He would find her alive, and the two of them would be fine because they were survivors and together they could take on this hell and thrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Survivors

Part 2

a/n Well, I guess I lied. I said there would be no more of this, but the last episode seems to have stirred up so much anger and emotion within me that I have been unable to just let it go. Please, all of you beautiful, wonderful Caryl writers out there that I adore so much, and can not stop reading, do not allow what the writers have done and probably will do in the future keep you from writing Caryl.

C/D C/D C/D

Carol couldn't fathom what her eyes were seeing as she wrestled with the four walkers snapping at her flesh, blade slicing cleanly into an eye socket. He was there, knife swinging, connecting with rotting flesh as it tore through the temple of the dead thing closest to him. Fighting to get to her. Fighting for her.

As the two finished off the last of them, Daryl sprang forward, grasping her shoulders and pulling her into his body. The incredibly wonderful smell and feel of him, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, brought tears to her eyes.

"Thought you was dead when I saw them surroundin' ya," he breathed close to her ear, tightening his hold and grasping the back of her neck with his calloused hand and gently stroking with his thumb.

Shivering, she gave the only answer that came to mind. "I'm fine, Daryl. Why are you here?"

"Came to find ya, bring ya back," the redneck stated as if it were a given, never releasing his hold on her. Sure, there had been small touches and even light hugs of comfort in the last few months between them, but never had he ever held her tightly in his arms as if he was afraid she might disappear. Never had he shown her the truth of his emotions.

"Can't go back...not after what I've done, even if I wish I could," Carol answered quietly as tears slowly trekked down her cheeks, so sure this would be the last time she was able to hold the one she loved. "You have to know that, Daryl."

Pulling back slightly, he leaned down and brushed her lips gently with his own. "Well then, guess it's just you and me."

The End


End file.
